To new beginnings
by Twistedloveaffair69
Summary: "Let's take a photo!" he said, and Leah glared at him. "Why the hell would we do that?" she asked, and Jacob sighed. "Because maybe it's time to make new memories, instead of living in the past," he said, and Leah couldn't help but smile.
**To New Beginnings**

 **Summary:** **"Let's take a photo!" he said, and Leah glared at him. "Why the hell would we do that?" she asked, and Jacob sighed. "Because maybe it's time to make new memories, instead of living in the past," he said, and Leah couldn't help but smile.**

 _"No, this is not the beginning of a new chapter in my life; this is the beginning of a new book! That first book is already closed, ended, and tossed into the seas; this new book is newly opened, has just begun! Look, it is the first page! And it is a beautiful one!"_  
 _― C. JoyBell C. _

* * *

Jacob was sitting on the couch, still wearing his suit, smiling softly as he looked through his photo album at pictures of him and Bella, when Leah came in.

She sat next to him and sat down an envelope.

"Here," she said, and Jacob glanced at it curiously.

"What's that?" he asked, and Leah sighed.

"Photographs," she said, "They're Bella's wedding pictures,"

Jacob looked at her, taking in her black dress and the bridal flowers in her hand.

"It's up to you, whether or not you want to look at them." She said, with a shrug.

"So then…she actually went through with it," Jacob said, glancing down at his photo album.

A picture of him and Bella in his garage, smiling next to their bikes. He had his arm around her shoulder and Bella was resting her head on his chest.

"I know you were hoping she'd change her mind," Leah said, crossing her arms, and looking away from him.

Jacob chuckled, tapping her shoulder to get her to look at him.

"There's nothing I could have done," he said, firmly, "No, Bella and I…it's always been a one-sided thing,"

" _Come on, Bells," he said, holding up his camera. "We need to take a picture to commemorate this occasion,"_

" _Jacob, no," Bella said, using her hands to cover her face._

" _Please, Bella?" Jacob begged, "No one will see it but us,"_

 _Bella frowned, but when she saw his puppy dog eyes, she hesitantly nodded._

" _Okay!" Jacob cheered, bringing the camera up to take the photo, "Say cheese!"_

 _Bella brushed her hair out of her face, and bit her lip, a blush spreading across her face, before smiling at him, her eyes lighting up._

Jacob stared at the photo for a second, before closing the book, and placing his hand on the envelope.

"So…here," he said, pushing the envelope back to her.

Leah took it back and ripped it up. Jacob watched, without a hint of regret.

"You know," Jacob mused, "I'm kind of glad I didn't end up with Bella. I wouldn't want to be someone's second choice anyway."

"True, I bet you'll find someone a thousand- no ten thousand times better than that leech lover," Leah said, and Jacob glanced at the flowers in her hand.

"And I bet you'll be getting married to someone ten thousand times more awesome than Sam," Jacob said, patting her knee, "It's what you deserve,"

"Married?" Leah made a face.

"You caught the bouquet," Jacob pointed out, with a grin, scooping the scraps of paper into his waste basket.

"Please," Leah rolled her eyes, throwing the flowers in the trash too, "It landed in my arms on the way to the bathroom,"

Jacob snickered, picturing Leah's face, and had an idea.

"Wait here," he said, getting up and running into his room.

He came back with a camera and Leah gave him a look.

"Let's take a photo!" he said, and Leah glared at him.

"Why the hell would we do that?" she asked, and Jacob sighed.

"Because maybe it's time to make new memories. Instead of living in the past," he said, and Leah couldn't help but smile.

"You're such a sap," she said, with a shake of her head, but she stood up.

Jacob wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and held his hand out to snap the photo.

"Say Yuma!"

"Yum- Wait, what?"

 _Flash_

There was a picture on their mantle. It's a picture of a boy and a girl. The girl's eyes are confused, and she's half turned to look at the boy. The boy's eyes are closed and his lips are pressed against the girl's cheek.

It's a nice photo but also a nicer symbol.

Written on the back: **Leah and Jacob – To New Beginnings!**

* * *

 **Author's note: Just a drabble in the Yuma universe.**

 **I'm working on my stories. But the love story between Jacob/Leah and Yuma is just tugging at me.**

 **Be updating my other stories soon**


End file.
